roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
GTP Plush Series
The GTP Plush Series 'was the replacement for the SPC Episodes produced during March 2015, with The Pipe Parts 1 and 2's merger in early April. Due to the creation of the @gamestoonsplus Instagram page in April 2015, the series has been cancelled due to the me feeling like I'm getting too old for plush adventure videos. Despite lasting a much shorter time period than the SPC Episodes, in terms of planning and production, it is considered more successful, but not really failed, due to the main episodes, shorts, specials, and random videos being consolidated into the series, which is what caused the SPC series to fail. A follow-up was proposed in 2016, but never really had any planning. Another follow-up named Random Stupid Plush Adventures was proposed in 2017, but was eventually cancelled. Yet another follow-up came in 2018, being the Versa Plush Series, and its sub series, the SPC Snivy and Vanilla series. Episode List Because the main episodes, shorts, specials, and random videos have been consolidated into the series, this caused the series to have more episodes. Here, they are divided into categories based on what their length and plots were. Produced main episodes E1. 'The Pipe (2nd produced) - E10. SPC Snivy Goes to Jail (1st produced, 2nd and last to be uploaded) -''' ' Unfinished main episode (GTPE10) - ''Note: Proposed episode 1, pushed to episode 10. Unproduced main episodes Season 1 * 2. The Sleepover (feat. SPC²) * 3. The Diamond * 4. Osher Moves Out * 5. Cook Oshy * 6. Wellness Center * 7. The Pikachu Problem * 8. Osher's Education * 9. SPC Servine's Birthday * 11. Mario's Workout * 12. Back to School * 13. SPC Snivy's Birthday * 14. Chester's Birthday * 15. A Blast to Many Different Worlds (first proposed episode 12/24/2014) * 16. The Best of the GTP Plush Series - Part 1 Season 2 * 17. New Season * 18. Yoshi's New iPhone * 19. Luigi's Therapy * 20. Prank Call Punishments * 21. SpongeBob's New Job * 22. Back to Osher... * 23. Behind the Scenes * 24. Smily Strangee * 25. The Return of Osher? * 26. The Serperiorx Family Reunion * 27. The Best of the GTP Plush Series - Part 2 Season 3 * 28. YOU ARE AN IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * 29. The Yoshi Reunion * 30. The Chinese Pig * 31. Welcome to Mr. Rugged * 32. Paper Owls and Films * 33. Flappy Bird * 34. The Beach * 35. Toad's New Job * 36. Babysitting Blues * 37. The Doctor * 38. SPC Snivy Visits Osher * 39. The Best of the GTP Plush Series - Part 3 Season 4 * 40. Portal Failure * 41. Escape From Planet DeadPool * 42. Child Abuse Squad * 43. SpongeBob Goes to Court * 44. Slippers in School * 45. Kirby the Green Apple. Or is he a Gumball? * 46-49. ??? (Untitled) * 50. The Best of the GTP Plush Series - Part 4 Short [[SPC Snivy Meets His Twin|'SPC Snivy Meets His Twin']] (Sh1) - selfexplanatory title, Chester tells SPC Snivy about his twin that he found on idktwin.com Unproduced short Greatest Freakout Ever - parody of the Greatest Freakout Ever series on YouTube Special [[Green Eggs and Ham|'Green Eggs and Ham']]' '(Sp1) - made as a late celebration to Dr. Seuss Day Unproduced Specials # April Fools 2015 - sequel to April Fools! (2013), which would have an actual prank, however, wasn't finished in time. # Summer 2015 # Vacation 2015 # SPC Snivy's Birthday (episode 13) - to be reworked into a special for Random Stupid Plush Adventures # Chester's Birthday (episode 14) # Christmas 2015 # New Year's 2016 # Valentine's 2016 Random Videos [[SPC Snivy Goes to Bob's Furniture|'SPC Snivy Goes to Bob's Furniture']] (R1) - Filmed while I was at Bob's Furniture. SPC Snivy, Oshy, and lemurboy123 explore around the store while they can. [[Mario and Luigi Return to McDonald's|'Mario and Luigi Return to McDonald's']]' '(R2) - sequel to the 2012 version of Mario and Luigi go to McDonald's, this time instead of going to a paper McDonald's, they take out a Cheeseburger. Cleaning GTP's Room '(R3) - Bowser and I clean my room. Note: first produced Random Video Incomplete Random Video [[Mario and Luigi Go to Taco Bell|'Mario and Luigi Go to Taco Bell]]' '(produced 2nd) - selfexplanatory title, Taco Bell was just a backdrop- my family ordered Tacos from Macho Nacho that day. Trivia * This series has the most proposed episodes out of any series, 50. Only 46 of them had titles. This even tops out the proposed Osher and Snivy, which was going to have 30 episodes (28 if you don't count 204 and 205's alternate paths). Only 22 (20 if you don't count 204 and 205's alt episodes) had titles, though. * Episode 44 (Slippers in School) is heavily influenced by the 6th grade girls' trend in 2014/15 in my middle school. In my high school, girls still do it to this day, but not as common, and socks are commonly worn, unlike 2014/15. * Episode 42 (Child Abuse Squad) should have been named Anti-Child Abuse Squad, as its title would be cruel. * Each season finale's name is influenced by Osher and Snivy. * Every main episode of this series that has been made is rated 12+ due to fake swearing.